Cabello demasiado largo
by Chia S.R
Summary: Era lo que más atesoraba de todo su cuerpo. Con lo único que la gente no se metía... excepto él.


**One-shot.**

**Pareja: **_SakuRyoSaku, TomoRyo_

**Pertenece a: **_meme de los 30 algo… (hace taaaanto tiempo que se me olvidó de qué era)_

_**Nº: 9**_

**Advertencias:**_ Creo que ninguna grave. Quizás un poco de ooc, aunque he intentado que no…_

—Cabello demasiado largo—

Sakuno canturreó nuevamente frente al espejo, sujetando entre sus labios las horquillas mientras se trenzaba el largo cabello. No es que lo llevara por nada en especial. Pero le gustaba tenerlo recogido, sin que se enganchara en ningún lugar y para que nadie le diera tirones. Además, era la parte de su cuerpo que más mimaba y que más le gustaba. Aunque se habían metido con muchas partes de su cuerpo, sabía que de su cabello no podían porque era perfecto.

Tras colocarse las horquillas ya estaba lista.

Había quedado con Tomoka a primera hora y aunque estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, ese día se le habían pegado las sábanas algo y ahora, tenía un poco de retraso por culpa de su cabello.

Cuando se encontró con la chica era lógico que la riñera, pero sonrió rápidamente para mostrarle los bentos. Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa y dudó un instante.

—Estás segura que seguiste las recetas, ¿verdad? — cuestionó mientras ponían rumbo a las canchas de tenis—, entonces, tiene que haber salido bueno.

—¡Sí! ¡Y espero que a Ryoma-sama le guste!

Sakuno observó a su amiga, de cabellos cortos y cuidado. A Tomoka le gustaba el cabello corto y se alegraba de que no lo llevara largo. Si ya la insultaban por mantenerse como la sombra de su amiga, con el cabello largo ambas, sería como una copia total. Excepto que, si la gente se fijaba bien, tenían muchísimas diferencias. Base principal: la timidez que Tomoka Osakada no poseía.

Aunque sí había cierto detalle que compartían. Y más que un detalle, era un joven de ojos dorados. Aunque ella lo hubiera visto primero, Tomoka se adueñó rápidamente de él. Y ella tan solo sonreía, conociendo el carácter del chico, esperaba que no le soltara cualquier fresca que provocara que entonces, sí tuviera que escoger entre ambos.

—¡Mira, ahí están! — exclamó Osakada señalando al grupo de chicos que parecía discutir acerca de una raqueta o una técnica— ¡Eyyyy!

El primero en protestar fue Horio, quien no dudaba en mostrar claramente la molestia que sentía hacia su mejor amiga y después, repentinamente, darse aires de grandeza que la obligaban a reír por debajo cuerda.

—¡Ryoma-sama! — exclama Tomoka llevándose por delante al chico, que no se mordió la lengua en improperios hacia la castaña alborotadora.

Ryoma las miró un instante, parpadeando como si su mente intentara averiguar qué hacían ellas ahí. Luego, se giró hacia su raqueta y calibrando las cuerdas, las ignoró. Tomoka puso morros, pero igualmente, afanó su mejor baza: La comida.

Entonces, todos pasaron a sentarse bajo uno de los cerezos en flor, con Eiji haciendo bromas a Horio y Oishi demandando un poco de tranquilidad en las masas, cosa que realmente no funcionaba con el pelirrojo, pues este parecía saber cómo darle mil vueltas a sus advertencias.

Sakuno se mordió el labio cuando Tomoka extendió las bandejas de bento sobre el mantel. Todos se olvidaron de bravuconerías y gritos para centrar la mirada en la comida. Tomoka se sonrojó y los miró de hito en hito, ansiosa. Eiji fue el valiente que se atrevió a meter mano. Sakuno guiñó los ojos en busca de una explicación a por qué el sushi era negro en vez de blanco…

_Oh, dios…_ se dijo.

Eiji masticó preocupado y luego, agarró la botella de agua más cercana, tragando enormes sorbos del líquido.

—¡Wa! ¡Sakunooo! — exclamó, girándose hacía ella— ¿Qué pasa?

Sakuno se armó de valor antes de responder, agarrando uno y dándole un pequeño mordisco de prueba. Entonces, lo comprendió.

—Tomo-chan… cuando te dije que estaban listos para añadirles la soja, no me refería a que le echaras por tu cuenta— se cubre la boca, mirándola preocupada—, la soja va aparte. Hay gente que no la tolera y además… esta es del tipo que sala enseguida.

Tomoka guiñó los ojos y las orejas se le tiñeron. Antes de que Sakuno pudiera proseguir explicándole cómo debía de haber hecho la comida, la muchacha se puso en pie, apretó los puños y tras gritarle "¡TONTA!"delante de todos, echó a correr.

Sakuno tardó en reaccionar antes de ponerse en pie y echar a correr tras ella. Pero si había algo que la mataba era su condenado sentido de la orientación, así que fue indudablemente claro que se perdió. Para colmo, se había adentrado demasiado entre los árboles, acentuando que se perdiera y que sus ropas se rasgaran contra las ramas que sobresalían de las zarzas. Irritada, tiró de la falda y gritó el nombre de Tomoka sin solución.

—¡Ay!

Se giró en un intento de liberarse. Irremediablemente, una de sus trenzas había quedado capturada por una de las terribles ramitas. Emitiendo gemidos de protesta, intentó soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió es estropear más la situación. Su cabello se soltó de la trenza y terminó más enredado en la rama. Sintiendo los ojos árdeles, rebuscó dentro de su bolso en neceser de primeros auxilios de costura que siempre, siempre, llevaba en el bolso para futuras emergencias.

Miró las tijeras como si fueran el fin del mundo. No quería hacerlo. De verdad que no quería. Pero…

—Tienes el cabello demasiado largo, che.

La voz le llegó desde la nuca y las manos se abrieron paso alrededor de sus brazos hasta aferrar cuidadosamente las hebras enredadas. Enrojeció y el llanto empezó a emanar de sus ojos.

—Ryoma-kun…

Ryoma no dijo nada después de su frase. Se entretuvo en liberarla y cuando lo consiguió finalmente desenredar, la liberó. En ese momento ya estaba más tranquila y demasiado colorada como para pensar demasiado bien.

—¿Y bien?

Levantó la mirada de sus manos hacia él. Había empezado a caminar y se había detenido algo lejos, esperando por ella. Sonrió y camino tras él.

—Gracias… pero no tengo el cabello demasiado largo.

—Sí— respondió él, como si aquello fuera lo más obvió del mundo.

Irritada, puso morros. La claridad empezó a dejar ver la salida y suspiró, aliviada.

—Si lo tengo demasiado largo— murmuró inflando los mofletes—, haber dejado que me lo cortara.

Ryoma se detuvo antes de salir y la miró por encima del hombro, con su gorra cubriéndole el otro ojo y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Sin añadir nada más, salió antes que ella, esquivando a Osakada, que saltó sobre ella, abrazándola y disculpándose por haber sido tan grosera con algo que era claramente su error. Sakuno le sonrió y mirando la espalda del más joven del equipo de tenis de Seigaku, pensó que tenías más motivos para, en adelante, cuidar más su cabello y mimarlo hasta el punto que un día, aquel "cabello demasiado largo", se convirtiera en un "cabello demasiado corto". Quería que alguien, por una vez en su vida, quisiera más de algo de ella.

Por muy retorcido y pervertido que sonara.

**Fin.**

**25 de septiembre del dos mil doce.**


End file.
